Driven To Murder
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: "Malcolm warned Ollie about the pit...but he didn't listen." Since her resurrection from the Lazarus Pit, Thea has been exhibiting signs of uncontrollable rage & anger, but with no memory of her actions. Now as she travels with Laurel to Nanda Parbat with Sara's body in their possession, visions start to sink in leaving her scared and vulnerable. Is Thea making the right move?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 4. This is also my first story ever on Thea, and I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, and putting my own spin on her feelings after her revival. Hope you enjoy and as always please leave positve reviews only! **

**Bold - Hallucinations/Visions/Memories**

 _Italics - Thinking_

* * *

"My name is Thea Queen, a girl who went from being a spoiled little rich kid who got everything she wanted, to a girl who now had to fight for survival after everything and everyone in her life was taken from her. Now I fight beside my brother and his team in order to help keep our city safe from Damien Dhark, but in order to do so, just like with Ollie I had to become someone else...I had to become something else...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Face to Face with Fear **

When Oliver was gone, for the first five years I-I didn't know what to do with myself. It was just me and my mother together, just the two of us. Then she met Walter, who became my step father, and I suddenly now found myself alone. Five years ago, I didn't just lose my big brother, I had also lost my father too. At least the man I've come to know as my father anyway.

Robert Queen raised me as his own child and I knew now he wasn't my real father, but in all aspects, I wanted him to be. Deep with all my heart. I wanted to be a true Queen by blood, not just by half, but I guess in a way it all worked out I suppose because through Malcolm Merlyn, my real father, I gained another brother, Tommy, Ollie's best friend, who was killed when our father almost destroyed the Glades. Some father right? Well that's the story of my life is I guess.

"Thea?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Laurel. "Help me get her out of here." I turned my head to see Sara's cold body and a stab of pain shot through my head as I looked into her glassy lifeless blue-green eyes. "Thea?" Laurel's voice suddenly sounded far away now. Distant, as more stabs of unwanted pain kept shooting through my head like rockets firing off in my brain. I tried to speak, but no words would come out of my mouth and the pain in my head kept on growing, until I now began to see horrible visions I wished I hadn't seen.

I saw myself standing on the roof of a building looking directly at Sara as I fired shot after shot at her. Watching with unwanted satisfaction as her eyes filled with pain from behind her black mask. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was watching myself enjoy seeing a person I cared about in pain. What the hell was wrong with me? Why would somebody like my father do this to me? Was Malcolm really this heartless to only care about power and not his children? At that moment, I tried to focus all my thoughts now to Tommy, my brother through Malcolm's side, who I secretly used to have a crush on before discovering the truth. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but Sara, but the vision wouldn't leave me no matter how hard I tried. I felt Laurel's hand on my shoulder trying to pull me out of my trance as wave after wave of sharp agony shot through my head.

"Thea? Thea!" I could hear Laurel's voice as she gently shook my shoulder still trying to pull me out of the trance, as I saw Sara's eyes full of pain now as I fired the arrows into her chest and watched her fall from the top of the building a pang of regret and guilt flowed through me like river dam about to explode. Everything inside of me was screaming why? What could have happened to me that made me do this to such a close friend? Sara and Laurel have been apart of my family for as long as I could remember, they were like my big sisters and to think that I was capable of doing something like that to either of them was just too horrible to think about.

With tears blurring my vision, I looked up to see Laurel wrapping her arms around me pulling me into a comforting hug. "Shh, it's okay." She said softly. "W'll figure this out Thea I promise. We'll figure this out together." "It'smy fault." I said trying not to cry as a lump filled up in my throat. "Sara's gone because of me. Laurel, I'm so sorry." "Thea? what are you talking about?" Laurel asked looking at me with concerned blue eyes as I fell to my knees crying. "I k-killed h-her! I killed Sara! I don't know how, or why, but I killed her, and I don't even remember doing it."

I couldn't help it, I was sobbing like a damn baby at the moment, but as the rush of every sad emotion began to well up within me, a sudden burst of anger also began to fuel up inside me, which suddenly took ahold of me. "Thea?" Before I knew it, I was hearing myself snarling and growling like a wild animal, and pounced on top of Laurel knocking her to the ground with my hands wrapped around her throat! "Thea! Thea! Stop! What are you doing?!"

I had no control over my actions, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from harming Laurel, it was almost like someone else had taken control over my body, had cast my soul out of my body and all I could do was watch. Watch as Laurel's life was draining away at my own hands. "Thea!" Suddenly a new voice surrounded me as I turned my head just in time to see something dark and heavy hit the side of my head, and a burst of pain shot through me as black spots filled my vision as I tumbled off of Laurel who was coughing and gasping for breath. As I looked up, the last face I saw was Malcolm. My father.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...If this is short, I apologise, but I promise the next chapters will be much longer. If you enjoyed reading the story and would like to see more, then please feel free to leave positive reviews only. If you nothing nice to say then do not review and say anything at all. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 4. This is also my first story ever on Thea, and I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, and putting my own spin on her feelings after her revival. Hope you enjoy and as always please leave positve reviews only! **

**Bold - Hallucinations/Visions/Memories**

 _Italics - Thinking_

* * *

"My name is Thea Queen, a girl who went from being a spoiled little rich kid who got everything she wanted, to a girl who now had to fight for survival after everything and everyone in her life was taken from her. Now I fight beside my brother and his team in order to help keep our city safe from Damien Dhark, but in order to do so, just like with Ollie I had to become someone else...I had to become something else...

* * *

Previously on Driven To Murder - "I k-killed h-her! I killed Sara! I don't know how, or why, but I killed her, and I don't even remember doing it."

I couldn't help it, I was sobbing like a damn baby at the moment, but as the rush of every sad emotion began to well up within me, a sudden burst of anger also began to fuel up inside me, which suddenly took ahold of me. "Thea?" Before I knew it, I was hearing myself snarling and growling like a wild animal, and pounced on top of Laurel knocking her to the ground with my hands wrapped around her throat! "Thea! Thea! Stop! What are you doing?!"

I had no control over my actions, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from harming Laurel, it was almost like someone else had taken control over my body, had cast my soul out of my body and all I could do was watch. Watch as Laurel's life was draining away at my own hands. "Thea!" Suddenly a new voice surrounded me as I turned my head just in time to see something dark and heavy hit the side of my head, and a burst of pain shot through me as black spots filled my vision as I tumbled off of Laurel who was coughing and gasping for breath. As I looked up, the last face I saw was Malcolm. My father.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Sins of The Father **

The sounds of fighting caught my attention as I opened my eyes with a start and sat up realizing I was now lying in a bed. I quickly looked around expecting to find myself back in my apartment, but all I could see was that I was in an unknown room I had never been in before. It was so beautiful it almost made me feel like I was royalty or something, but I didn't have time to admire anything, as thoughts of Laurel filled my head now and emotions of guilt, flodded through me as I suddenly remembered what had happened. I had attacked Laurel and had nearly killed her.

The sound of fighting seemed to grow as I started to reconize the sounds of weapons clanging, and as I pulled my aching body out of the bed and headed streight for the door, I drew in a shaky breath. My hand shook in fear as I reached for the cold handle and turned it. Thrusting the door open, I poked my head into the hallway and looked to see if there was anybody around as the clanging sounds grew louder and louder. _Where the hell am I?_ I thought as I drew in another shaky breath and walked out into the hallway.

The glowing torches of red and orange flames filled my vision while casting eeary shadows upon the walls as figures dressed in black soon came into focus. A group of them had formed a circle around two of them who were weilding swords and were fighting each other. What the hell is this? My mind couldn't fully wrap around everything that was happening before a flash of Malcolm who was sitting in what appeared to be a throne-like chair dressed in black caught my attention. "I see your awake Thea." He said in a calm loving fatherly tone. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he rose from the chair and began making his way toward me now. I shook my head in fear and began backing away as the sounds of swords clashing ceased now and the black clothed figures now began to disperse and scatter leaving me alone face to face with Malcolm.

"You. You did this to me." Clenching my hands into fists by my side as a rush of anger began to flood through me flashes of Sara dying began to fill my already weary mind again as I clutched the sides of my head. "No! No! not again!" Shaking my head I tried to back away again as I now felt Malcolm's arms wrap around me. "It's okay," He said calmly and as I heard his voice I instantly began shaking as I pushed away from him. "Get the hell away from me you sick son of a bitch!"

* * *

 _Well I guess it's been a while_  
 _Since I've seen the sunshine_  
 _Since I have smiled_  
 _And me, who's so well versed_  
 _Is feeling so damn empty_  
 _Is at a loss for words_  
 _Forgot what it's like_  
 _To just to feel okay_  
 _I'm praying for the day_  
 _When there is no more rain_

 _And I don't wanna do anything but cry_  
 _Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry_

 _(I don't wanna do anything but cry)_

"Thea-" "No! Get the hell away from me!" I screamed as this time now flashes of my mother dying shot through my head. Although I knew that I wasn't the one who had murdered her, the thought of how useless I had been, caused a well of guilt within me that was now starting to crumble and I could feel myself starting to break down as the lifeless blue eyes of my mother stared up at me inside my mind. "You did this to me." I tried to make myself sound strong despite the overwhelming lump that was now forming inside my throat as I was beginning to lose control of my emotions. I fell to my knees still holding the sides of my head as I could feel bouts of both anger and guilt well up within me fighting inside me like a raging tornado and I was powerless to stop it. "All I was-I was just a toy to you?" My voice shook as I spoke but I didn't look up at him. "You made me murder Sara. What that part of your so-called plan all along? What? were you going to make me murder my own brother too? Was Tommy dying apart of your plan?"

All at once the memory of that night in the Glades shot through my head and although I hadn't whitnessed Tommy's death, I remembered Ollie telling me about it soon after it had happened, and somehow I knew deep within my heart that our father had somehow played a part in it. "If you hadn't have tried what you did to the Glades, Tommy would still be alive today, and so would my mother." "Thea please just hear me out." Malcolm replied softly but I shook my head in response. "I'm done listening to you, and I'm done being your toy."

"Thea-" I could feel him drawing closer and closer toward me and a voice I reconized made my head snap up in relief. "Get the hell away from her!" "Ollie!" Gathering myself together I managed to shakily make it my feet as I stumbled over and threw myself into his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked looking me over as I managed a nod despite the fact that I was shaking and trembling. "What the hell did you do to her Malcolm?" I heard Oliver's voice growling in anger as he held onto me. "Oliver listen to me, You're sister isn't well." Malcolm's voice replied calmly. "She's not herself." "Because you turned me into a psycopathic murderer!" I screamed out in anger. "What?"I felt Ollie's hands on my shoulders as he looked at me. "Thea, what are you talking about?"

My lip began to quiver and the lump in my throat seemed to grow as tears began to fill up inside my blue eyes. "Ollie...I..." I shook my head and began to tremble and shake against my big brother's firm but yet loving grip as he cotinued to hold onto me. "I...I k-killed Sara! Sara's dead because of me!" I saw the hurt lodged in Oliver's eyes as I began to sob harder now buring my head against his chest. "Malcolm dr-drugged me! I- I didn't know what I was doing! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

 _Well I hardly feel alive_  
 _I'm going through the motions_  
 _But I don't feel like trying_  
 _The hole in my heart is growing bigger by the day_  
 _I wish that I could crawl inside_  
 _Hide away_

 _And I don't wanna do anything but cry_  
 _Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry _

I felt Oliver's hand on my back rubbing small circles to keep me calm, but as hard as I tried I couldn't stop the tears from falling as my body continued to shake in a mixture of both fear and guilt. "Shh, Thea it's okay." Ollie's words spoke gently and comforting in my ear as I drew in a few trembling shaky breaths. "She died hating me." I sobbed. "Mom died thinking I hated her."

 _Oh, I'm so low_  
 _I'm almost to the bottom_  
 _And oh, nowhere to go_  
 _Even my soul has left my body_

 _Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry_  
 _Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry_  
 _And I don't wanna do anything but cry_  
 _And I don't wanna do anything but cry _

"Mom could never do that to you." Oliver replied gently as I felt him grab ahold of my chin so that I could look at him. "Listen to me, you are the most sencere, most kind-hearted person I have ever know my whole life. You were the one who helped Roy turn his life around, and You were the one who helped me get through the hard times I was on the Island. When I was ready to end it all and give up, you were the one person that gave me strength to keep on going and to keep fighting. Thea, You may have half of my blood running through you but that doesn't mean you're still not a Queen. Speedy, you are the best friend and the best little sister any big brother could've ever asked for, and I know that if Tommy were here, he would agree with me." Hearing Ollie's words made me feel better as the visions of Sara and my mother began to fade from my mind now as a blanket of darkness now began to ungulf me causing me to collapse in Oliver's arms. "Thea? Thea!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! Hope Thea will be alright. If you enjoyed the Oliver and Thea brother and sister moment and would like to see more, then please please stay tuned for more as Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it. Ps. In case you were wondering, the song lyrics in this chapter is called Cry by Alexx Calise, which I found to be a perfect fitting tribute to Thea. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 4. This is also my first story ever on Thea, and I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, and putting my own spin on her feelings after her revival. Hope you enjoy and as always please leave positve reviews only!**

* * *

 **Bold - Hallucinations/Visions/Memories**

 _Italics - Thinking_

* * *

"My name is Thea Queen, a girl who went from being a spoiled little rich kid who got everything she wanted, to a girl who now had to fight for survival after everything and everyone in her life was taken from her. Now I fight beside my brother and his team in order to help keep our city safe from Damien Dhark, but in order to do so, just like with Ollie I had to become someone else...I had to become something else...

* * *

 **Previously on Driven To Murder -** "You. You did this to me." Clenching my hands into fists by my side as a rush of anger began to flood through me flashes of Sara dying began to fill my already weary mind again as I clutched the sides of my head. "No! No! not again!" Shaking my head I tried to back away again as I now felt Malcolm's arms wrap around me. "It's okay," He said calmly and as I heard his voice I instantly began shaking as I pushed away from him. "Get the hell away from me you sick son of a bitch!"

"All I was-I was just a toy to you?" My voice shook as I spoke but I didn't look up at him. "You made me murder Sara. What that part of your so-called plan all along? What? were you going to make me murder my own brother too? Was Tommy dying apart of your plan?"

"Ollie...I..." I shook my head and began to tremble and shake against my big brother's firm but yet loving grip as he cotinued to hold onto me. "I...I k-killed Sara! Sara's dead because of me!" I saw the hurt lodged in Oliver's eyes as I began to sob harder now buring my head against his chest. "Malcolm dr-drugged me! I- I didn't know what I was doing! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

"Listen to me, you are the most sencere, most kind-hearted person I have ever know my whole life. You were the one who helped Roy turn his life around, and You were the one who helped me get through the hard times I was on the Island. When I was ready to end it all and give up, you were the one person that gave me strength to keep on going and to keep fighting. Thea, You may have half of my blood running through you but that doesn't mean you're still not a Queen. Speedy, you are the best friend and the best little sister any big brother could've ever asked for, and I know that if Tommy were here, he would agree with me." Hearing Ollie's words made me feel better as the visions of Sara and my mother began to fade from my mind now as a blanket of darkness now began to ungulf me causing me to collapse in Oliver's arms. "Thea? Thea!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Haunted **

My vision was blurry by the time I had regained conciousness. Opening my eyes I found myself now lying down on a couch with a cold cloth on my forehead, and as I looked around to catch a glimpse of my surroundings, I noticed Lyla Diggle's wife approaching me carrying a tray of what appeared to be soup. "Good. You're awake." She said sweetly setting the tray down on the nearby coffee table next to me. "Oliver, she's awake now." I heard the sound of footsteps followed by the sight of Oliver as my vision now began to come back into focus as he wrapped his arms around me. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly. "You feeling any better?" I managed a short nod just as I noticed the sight of Diggle walking in carrying his baby daughter Sara in his arms.

"You okay Thea?" He asked concerned. "Oliver said you passed out after your encounter with Malcolm. Want to tell us what happened?" I shook my head no in response just as I suddenly realised about Laurel. "Ollie, we need to find Laurel. I-I accidently hurt her." "What do you mean?" Oliver asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "Slow down Speedy, calm down." I drew in a short breath before continuing. "Laurel had a plan to take Sara's body to Nanda Parbat to use the Lazarus pit to ressurect her, and Laurel wanted me to help her, but just as we were about to go through with it, I began to have flashes of Sara dying."

"Flashes? You mean like memories?" Lyla asked as she took a seat on the couch next to me and began rubbing my shoulder as I nodded. "I think so." I replied. "Then the next thing I rembered was an overwhelming feeling of guilt that was consuming me, and I guess I had attacked Laurel because the next thing I remembered was someone calling my name and pulling me off of her. When I looked at her she was coughing and gasping for breath." Turning my attention to Oliver I said, "Ollie, I didn't know what was happening or what I was doing. I didn't mean it I swear."

 _Everyone thinks that I have it all_

 _But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

 _These castle walls_

 _If I should tumble if I should fall_

 _Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls_

 _There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls_

I felt Oliver's hand on my shoulder again as he whispered, "I know Speedy. I know you didn't mean it okay? We'll figure out a way to fix this alright? I promise." I then attempted to push myself up off the couch but Oliver held me back down. "Easy Speedy." He said softly. "John and I will handle this alright? Don't worry about anything just stay here and rest." "Ollie, I want to help." I protested while ignoring his pleadings in regards to having me stay put. "This is all my fault. Laurel is hurt because of me! can't just sit here. I-I have to do something!" "Thea please, for once just do what I say alright? John and I will take care of Laurel. We'll make sure she knows that it's not your fault okay? I promise."

* * *

I sat back down on the couch and sighed heavily as I nodded and watched as Oliver now rose to his feet again and looked at Diggle. "If Laurel is with Sara's body then that means she's at the Starling City Cemetary." Oliver replied softly. I watched as Diggle nodded in response as he leaned toward Lyla and whispered, "Don't worry I'll be back soon." "Keep an eye on Thea." I heard Oliver whisper as Lyla nodded in response. "Of course. Don't worry, she'll be safe here. Malcolm won't be able to get to her here." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the back of the couch drawing in deep breath after breath as I listened to the sounds of Oliver and Diggle's footsteps leaving, and the quiet cooing sounds coming from baby Sara, as I began to think back to thoughts about my own childhood.

 _Everyone thinks that I have it all_

 _But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

 _These castle walls_

 _If I should tumble if I should fall_

 _Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls_

 _There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls_

My first memory was the first time I had saw Oliver after he returned from being away from us for five years, the warm and loving feeling that I felt from my heart was the first emotional feeling I felt in a long time as I threw my arms around Oliver and told him how much I had missed him. I remember the tears that had filled up in my eyes I heard his voice whisper in my ear, "You were with me the whole time." My memory then began to twist and shift around me flashing back to my attack on Laurel and I opened my eys witha start and began to hyperventalate out of fear. "Thea, easy."

 _Nobody knows I'm all alone_

 _Living in this castle made of stone_

 _They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all_

 _And while I sit so high up on a throne_

 _I wonder how I can feel this low_

 _On top of the world it's beautiful_

 _But there's no place to fall_

* * *

The next thing I felt was the comforting hand of Lyla on my shoulder as I turned toward her. "It's okay, you're alright." She said softly. "Just relax okay? John and Oliver will be back soon with Laurel alright?" I shook my head as it started to ache as the memories inside my head started to twist and turn. My hands flew to the sides of my head as the aching started to grow worse. It felt as if I was being electrocuted by a thousand volts of lightning, and as hard as I tried to will the pain away, in the end it all proved too much for me to handle. The flashes in my head surged through me like bolts of electricity. Each one worse then the last. I was being haunted by tortorous visions of those I care about, watching them all suffer and die by my own hands. Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Lyla, Baby Sara, even Ollie, My own brother. With one last attempt I shook my head and let out a scream of pain as my thoughts flashed back to the letter I had written to Roy.

 **I thought I could still be Thea Queen**

 **but Thea Queen was trusting, and I don't trust anyone.**

 **Not anymore.**

 **Thea Queen was also weak, and no matter what it takes I will be strong.**

Was everything that I had written to Roy true? I couldn't believe I had made a mistake in trusting Malcolm. After everything he had done, how could I've been so stupid as to let my guard down and trust a damn murderer? Then again it was like Ollie had said, I was half a Queen and half a Merlyn. The daughter of not just two psycopathic murderer's, and no matter how hard I wished to be normal, I knew deep inside my heart that that wish wasn't ever going to come true.

 _Everyone thinks that I have it all_

 _But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

 _These castle walls_

 _If I should tumble if I should fall_

 _Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls_

 _There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls_

"Thea! Listen to me! You need to snap out of it!" I could hear Lyla's voice calling me from a distance, as if she sounded far away now, but I knew she wasn't since I could feel her shaking my shoulders gently to get me back to normal. "Please, Thea, calm down." Lyla's voice was sincere and genuine but as the images of seeing her, and baby Sara hurt among the dead of those I cared about circling around inside my weary brain, a burst of anger now began to fill up inside me as visions of Malcolm flashed through my mind causing me to growl in anger like an animal, and the next thing I heard was a scream of pain and the squeal and a cry of an infant.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...DUN! DUN DUN! What will happen next for Thea and what will become of Diggle's wife and daughter? Will Lyla and Baby Sara come out this unscathed? Stay tuned for more to find out. Chapter 4 Will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**

 **PS. The song lyrics in the story is called Castle Walls Solo Version by Christina Aguilera, which is another fantastic song as a tribute for Thea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 4. This is also my first story ever on Thea, and I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, and putting my own spin on her feelings after her revival. Hope you enjoy and as always please leave positve reviews only! **

* * *

**Bold - Hallucinations/Visions/Memories**

 _Italics - Thinking_

* * *

"My name is Thea Queen, a girl who went from being a spoiled little rich kid who got everything she wanted, to a girl who now had to fight for survival after everything and everyone in her life was taken from her. Now I fight beside my brother and his team in order to help keep our city safe from Damien Dhark, but in order to do so, just like with Ollie I had to become someone else...I had to become something else...

* * *

 **Previously on Driven To Murder -** "Laurel had a plan to take Sara's body to Nanda Parbat to use the Lazarus pit to ressurect her, and Laurel wanted me to help her, but just as we were about to go through with it, I began to have flashes of Sara dying."

"Flashes? You mean like memories?" Lyla asked as she took a seat on the couch next to me and began rubbing my shoulder as I nodded. "I think so." I replied. "Then the next thing I rembered was an overwhelming feeling of guilt that was consuming me, and I guess I had attacked Laurel because the next thing I remembered was someone calling my name and pulling me off of her. When I looked at her she was coughing and gasping for breath."

 **I thought I could still be Thea Queen**

 **but Thea Queen was trusting, and I don't trust anyone.**

 **Not anymore.**

 **Thea Queen was also weak, and no matter what it takes I will be strong.**

"Please, Thea, calm down." Lyla's voice was sincere and genuine but as the images of seeing her, and baby Sara hurt among the dead of those I cared about that were circling around inside my wery brain, a burst of anger now began to fill up inside me as visions of Malcolm flashed through my mind causing me to growl in anger like an animal, and the next thing I heard was a scream of pain and the squeal and a cry of an infant.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Lost Souls**

By the time I realised what was happening it was already too late, and I know found myself staring down at Lyla's corpse beneath me. Feeling my breath catch in my throat as a wave of panic began to engulf me, I then reached down to see if I could feel for a pulse, but when I didn't find anything I now began to panic even further. I had killed someone. I had actually spilled the blood of someone innocent just like my father. I then looked over and prayed that I didn't lose control against baby Sara, but at that moment, all my hopes were dashed the minute I saw the one year old's body in her crib and my heart sank with guilt and misery. What the hell have I done? The thought that I had just murdered Diggle's family in cold blood began to sink in, and I could feel everything in my body starting to go numb. This wasn't a dream or a nightmare that I could just somehow wake myself up from by pinching myself. This was reality.

The sounds of a nearby cellphone vibrating, and the sounds of tires squealing on the road caused me to jump in fright as I rose shakily to my feet and walked over toward the cofee table by the couch where I noticed Lyla's cellphone and picked it up. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked at the caller ID and saw Oliver's name at the top of it and my heart sank low in my chest. _I have to get out of here!_ I thought nearly droppping the cell in my hands out of sheer panic. The sound of the car doors closing and the sound of the key in the doorknob made me flinch in fear as I dropped the phone I had been holding in my hands, and without even thinking, made a grab for baby Sara's body. I don't know what I was thinking at that point, but all I knew was that if I was going to die by anyone's hands for harming his family it was going to be by Diggle's, and that was something I couldn't let Ollie see. I couldn't let him watch me die for a second time.

With everything inside me telling me to run, I did. With baby Sara's limp body cleanched in my arms I took off running through the house just as I heard the sound of the door opening followed by the sounds of grief as I knew Lyla's body had been discovered. With nowhere to go, and with my final moments of death playing over and over in my mind, I ran to the only room in the house I knew I could get to. I ran into baby Sara's room and quietly closed and locked the door, then walked over toward the closet and hid myself inside as much as I could while cradling the infant's body in my arms as I started to cry. "Speedy?" I heard Ollie's voice through my tears but I didn't cry out for help. I didn't want him to see what I had done, and yet, I knew. Somehow deep down, I knew he had already figured it out. The sound of the door knob twisting and turning made me jump in fright as I chocked back a sob.

"Speedy? If your in there, I need you to come out please." Cradling baby Sara's body in my arms tighter, I began to sob even harder now just as the sound of the door being kicked open made me start shaking in absolute terror. "Speedy..." I looked up through the tears that pooled in my eyes as I looked to see Oliver looking at me with a mixture of pain and sympathy as he walked over toward me. "We'll find a way to get through this Thea," He said calmly as I felt him start to wrap his arms around me as I tried to move away from him. "I'm a monster Ollie." I sobbed. "I'm just like Malcolm."

* * *

I felt Oliver sit down on the floor of the room next to me and grab ahold of my hand comfortingly. "Thea, you're not like Malcolm okay? He's a manipulater who likes to use people. He manipulated Tommy and now he's done the same to you." I pulled my hand away from Oliver and carefully laid baby Sara's body on the floor next to him as I rose shakily to my feet again. "At least he didn't turn Tommy into a psycopathic murderer!" I cried out as my body started to shake out of guilt and fear. "Ollie, I killed someone. I killed Diggle's family! How can you say that in any way shape or form Malcolm manipulated me to do that?!" I cried out in mass hysteria. "That wasn't because of him," I sobbed as I suddenly began to feel the room starting to spin around me. "That was all me! I did it Ollie, not Malcolm! It was all me!"

"Thea..." The next sound I heard was the sound of a gun clicking as I turned my head to see Diggle standing behind me with a gun aimed at the back of my head. "Don't move." He growled angrily as I could sense the hurt in his eyes. "John, listen to me. You don't want to do this." Now I heard Oliver's voice as I watched him rise to his feet now holding his hands up to show he wasn't a threat. "My family's dead Oliver." Diggle groweld angrily. "I know, I understand that," Oliver's voice continued. "But it's not Thea's fault." "The hell it isn't!" Diggle yelled out in frustration. "My wife and daughter are dead because of her actions!" "Using violence against her isn't going to solve anything. Please John, let me handle this alright? She's my sister. She's all I have left of my own family. Please, let me take care of this."

There was a few moments of dead silence as I could hear the sounds of the gun rattling and shaking in Diggle's hand, as though he was trying to distingush his thoughts and emotions about wanting to kill me for what I had done, and at that point I didn't care about it anymore. I didn't care whether I lived or died at that point, because I was a lost soul. Finally I slowly turned around as time seemed to move in slow motion, and with tears running down my cheeks I said, "Forget about what Ollie said John I don't care what happens to me anymore. I killed Lyla and Sara. I deserve to die."

Just then the sound of footsteps alerted us as we all turned our heads now to see Dectective Quinten Lance standing there with two other officers all with their guns raised and pointed toward me. "Guess we'll take that as a confession." I heard him mumble as he directed the two officers to arresst me. "Thea Queen, your under arrest for the murders of Lyla and Sara Diggle. You have the right to remain silence, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attortney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights?" I nodded in agreement as the handcuffs were placed on me, I looked over toward Oliver's shocked expression and managed a shaky reply as they began to lead me out of the room, "I'm sorry Ollie. I'm sorry I wasn't the good little perfect sister like how you wanted me to be."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Thea! Will this be the end for her? Will Oliver find a way to rescue his little sister from a lifetime of guilt? Will Thea be able to overcome her bloodlust before someone else she cares about dies? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 4. This is also my first story ever on Thea, and I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, and putting my own spin on her feelings after her revival. Hope you enjoy and as always please leave positve reviews only!**

 **Bold - Hallucinations/Visions/Memories**

 _Italics - Thinking_

* * *

"My name is Thea Queen, a girl who went from being a spoiled little rich kid who got everything she wanted, to a girl who now had to fight for survival after everything and everyone in her life was taken from her. Now I fight beside my brother and his team in order to help keep our city safe from Damien Dhark, but in order to do so, just like with Ollie I had to become someone else...I had to become something else...

* * *

 **Previously on Driven To Murder -** "Speedy?" I heard Ollie's voice through my tears but I didn't cry out for help. I didn't want him to see what I had done, and yet, I knew. Somehow deep down, I knew he had already figured it out. The sound of the door knob twisting and turning made me jump in fright as I chocked back a sob.

"Speedy? If your in there, I need you to come out please." Cradling baby Sara's body in my arms tighter, I began to sob even harder now just as the sound of the door being kicked open made me start shaking in absolute terror. "Speedy..." I looked up through the tears that pooled in my eyes as I looked to see Oliver looking at me with a mixture of pain and sympathy as he walked over toward me. "We'll find a way to get through this Thea," He said calmly as I felt him start to wrap his arms around me as I tried to move away from him. "I'm a monster Ollie." I sobbed. "I'm just like Malcolm."

"Ollie, I killed someone. I killed Diggle's family! How can you say that in any way shape or form Malcolm manipulated me to do that?!" I cried out in mass hysteria. "That wasn't because of him," I sobbed as I suddenly began to feel the room starting to spin around me. "That was all me! I did it Ollie, not Malcolm! It was all me!"

"Thea..." The next sound I heard was the sound of a gun clicking as I turned my head to see Diggle standing behind me with a gun aimed at the back of my head. "Don't move." He growled angrily as I could sense the hurt in his eyes. "John, listen to me. You don't want to do this." Now I heard Oliver's voice as I watched him rise to his feet now holding his hands up to show he wasn't a threat. "My family's dead Oliver." Diggle groweld angrily. "I know, I understand that," Oliver's voice continued. "But it's not Thea's fault." "The hell it isn't!" Diggle yelled out in frustration. "My wife and daughter are dead because of her actions!" "Using violence against her isn't going to solve anything. Please John, let me handle this alright? She's my sister. She's all I have left of my own family. Please, let me take care of this."

"Thea Queen, your under arrest for the murders of Lyla and Sara Diggle. You have the right to remain silence, anything you can say and will be held against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attortney, one will be provided for you." As the handcuffs were placed on me, I looked over toward Oliver's shocked expression and managed a shaky reply as they began to lead me out of the room, "I'm sorry Ollie. I'm sorry I wasn't the good little perfect sister like how you wanted me to be."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -** _ **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**_

Voices all around me echoed that immediatly grew into distant murmurs and whispers, the moment I stepped foot in the office of the Starling City Police Department. The air around me felt cold and I could feel my vision starting to waver as Detective Lance, flanked by the other two officers who had arressted me led me through one of the doors and down a long hallway. _I can't believe this is happening. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Was all I could silently ask myself as my heart began to pound in my chest and I attempted to take a breath in to keep myself calm, as visions of Lyla and baby Sara's dead bodies flashed through my head. I strted to feel tears glistening in my eyes and I had to draw in a shaky breath to try and hold them back as they attempted to fall down my cheeks.

* * *

 _Hey girl, open the walls_  
 _Play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family_  
 _When you walk away is when we really play_  
 _You don't hear me when I say_  
 _"Mom, please wake up_  
 _Dad's with a slut_  
 _And your son is smoking cannabis"_

 _No one ever listens_  
 _This wallpaper glistens_  
 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_

 _Places, places_  
 _Get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_  
 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees_  
 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees_

* * *

As we neared the end of the hallway, I was then led into an interogation room. "Have a seat Thea." Detective Lance said as went over and took a seat at the table across from me. I felt the handcuffs on my wrists loosten as one of the other officers had removed them so that I could briefly move my stiff muscles. "Hold your arms out in front of you." The other officer replied polietly. I did as I was told and the officer placed the handcuffs back on me. I looked over at Detective Lance through the tears that blurred my vision and tried not to burst out crying as I took a seat at the table across from him. "Thea, I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me what's going on." He said gently in a soft voice as he nodded toward the other two officers to leave. I shook my head and drew in a shaky breath full of air as the air around me suddenly grew cold as ice and the sound of blood rushed through my ears thanks to the pounding of my racing heart against my ribcage. "I-Idon't know." I admitted guiltly as I turned my gaze away from him now and stared down at the floor.

* * *

 _Hey girl, look at my mom_  
 _She's got it going on_  
 _Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry_  
 _When you turn your back_  
 _She pulls out a flask_  
 _And forgets his infidelity_  
 _Uh oh she's coming to the attic, plastic_  
 _Go back to being plastic_

 _No one ever listens_  
 _This wallpaper glistens_  
 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen_

 _Places, places_  
 _Get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_  
 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees_  
 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees_

* * *

"Thea, you have just confessed to killing John Diggle's wife and baby daughter." Detective Lance replied softly. "Do you have any idea what kind of reprecussions that could have on your record? You could possibly never see the light of day again." "What difference would that make?" I said coldly. "I'm a killer so what? My entire family's full of killers. My mother, my father, even my brother. What's one more going to do? Our family's reputation already tarnished enough as it is." I heard Detective Lance let out a huge heavy sigh as I looked up at now feeling the tears finally falling down my cheeks as I drew in a shaky breath of cold air.

"I know you're not a killer Thea." Detective Lance replied kindly. "But I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." I shook my head and looked down at the ground again taking in slow small breaths in and out trying to keep myself from losing anymore control over my emotions. "I already told you, I don't know anything about what happened." I admitted shaking my head. "Then why did you confess to the murders?" Lance asked. "If you don't know anything about what happened, why did you confess? Do you know what happened? Were you a whitness? Thea Please, talk to me." I stared at the ground unable to find the right words to say. Then again, what would I say? That Damien Dhark murdered me in order to get to my brother, and my psycho father had me resurrected by using the mystical waters of the Lazarus Pit which had somehow turned me into a killer? _Yeah that's real good Thea._ I thought shaking my head. _Tell them the truth and you might as well be in the eternal flames of hell._

* * *

 _Hey girl_  
 _Hey girl, open your walls_  
 _Play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family_

 _Places, places_  
 _Get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_  
 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees_  
 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees_

* * *

An overwhelming feeling of guilt began to consume me followed by a blanket of darkness as a sudden stab f pain shot through my chest causing me gasp as I began to struggle for breath. "Thea? Thea!" The sound of Detective Lance's voice sounded far away now as my vision began to waver and the pain in my chest began to grow. "Thea what's going on? You okay? Talk to me!" I tried to anser by no words would come as the blanket of darkness began to engulf me and all at once I began to experience painful memories and flashes of my mother, and Robert holding out their arms toward me. "M-Mom?" I heard myself manage weakly as I looked into her warm smiling face and saw her blue eyes twinkle as she said in a soft yet loving voice, "Time for you to come home my baby girl." The blanket of darkness swirled over me now and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep as I passed out...

"Thea? Thea, are you alright sweetheart?" Upon hearing the soft concerned voice of a women calling to me, I opened my eyes slowly to see my mother staring down at me wearing a blue suit that matched the color of her eyes. "Mom? What's going on?" I asked slowly as I began to sit up. "Easy sweetheart." My mother said gently as she held me back down. "Everything's okay Thea. You're home now." I blinked my eyes in confusion for a second as I stared at her in disbelief. "What? What did you say?" I felt my mother wrap her arms gently around me embracing me in a warm loving hug, as she whispered, "You're home my baby girl."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Thea! Will Oliver be able to find some way to save his little sister? Should I make the next chapter in Oliver's Point of view or should I keep it still with Thea? Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts on what I should do for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**

 **PS. The song lyrics in this chapter is called Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez, which is another perfect song I found that fits perfectly for Thea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 4. This is also my first story ever on Thea, and I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, and putting my own spin on her feelings after her revival. Hope you enjoy and as always please leave positve reviews only!**

 **Author's Note: This Chapter in particular will be told from both Oliver and Thea's Point of View, at least for now...If you enjoy the story being told more like this between both Thea and Oliver then please let me know, but for now hope you enjoy it and as always please leave positive reviews only!**

 **Bold - Hallucinations/Visions/Memories**

 _Italics - Thinking_

* * *

"My name is Thea Queen, a girl who went from being a spoiled little rich kid who got everything she wanted, to a girl who now had to fight for survival after everything and everyone in her life was taken from her. Now I fight beside my brother and his team in order to help keep our city safe from Damien Dhark, but in order to do so, just like with Ollie I had to become someone else...I had to become something else...

* * *

 **Previously on Driven To Murder -** "Thea, I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me what's going on." He said gently in a soft voice as he nodded toward the other two officers to leave. I shook my head and drew in a shaky breath full of air as the air around me suddenly grew cold as ice and the sound of blood rushed through my ears thanks to the pounding of my racing heart against my ribcage. "I-Idon't know." I admitted guiltly as I turned my gaze away from him now and stared down at the floor.

"Thea, you have just confessed to killing John Diggle's wife and baby daughter." Detective Lance replied softly. "Do you have any idea what kind of reprecussions that could have on your record? You could possibly never see the light of day again." "What difference would that make?" I said coldly. "I'm a killer so what? My entire family's full of killers. My mother, my father, even my brother. What's one more going to do? Our family's reputation already tarnished enough as it is."

"I know you're not a killer Thea." Detective Lance replied kindly. "But I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." I shook my head and looked down at the ground again taking in slow small breaths in and out trying to keep myself from losing anymore control over my emotions. "I already told you, I don't know anything about what happened." I admitted shaking my head. "Then why did you confess to the murders?" Lance asked.

"If you don't know anything about what happened, why did you confess? Do you know what happened? Were you a whitness? Thea Please, talk to me." I stared at the ground unable to find the right words to say. Then again, what would I say? That Damien Dhark murdered me in order to get to my brother, and my psycho father had me resurrected by using the mystical waters of the Lazarus Pit which had somehow turned me into a killer? _Yeah that's real good Thea._ I thought shaking my head. _Tell them the truth and you might as well be in the eternal flames of hell._

a sudden stab f pain shot through my chest causing me gasp as I began to struggle for breath. "Thea? Thea!" The sound of Detective Lance's voice sounded far away now as my vision began to waver and the pain in my chest began to grow. "Thea what's going on? You okay? Talk to me!" I tried to anser by no words would come as the blanket of darkness began to engulf me and all at once I began to experience painful memories and flashes of my mother, and Robert holding out their arms toward me. "M-Mom?" I heard myself manage weakly as I looked into her warm smiling face and saw her blue eyes twinkle as she said in a soft yet loving voice, "Time for you to come home my baby girl." The blanket of darkness swirled over me now and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep as I passed out...

"Thea? Thea, are you alright sweetheart?" Upon hearing the soft concerned voice of a women calling to me, I opened my eyes slowly to see my mother staring down at me wearing a blue suit that matched the color of her eyes. "Mom? What's going on?" I asked slowly as I began to sit up. "Easy sweetheart." My mother said gently as she held me back down. "Everything's okay Thea. You're home now." I blinked my eyes in confusion for a second as I stared at her in disbelief. "What? What did you say?" I felt my mother wrap her arms gently around me embracing me in a warm loving hug, as she whispered, "You're home my baby girl."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Second Chances**

 **{Oliver's POV}**

I paced back and forth in the Arrowcave, wondering what to do next as the thought of losing my little sister ran through my mind. "Oliver? You okay?" I turned my head at the sound of Felicity's calming voice, and just shook my head as I dropped down into a nearby chair with a heavy sigh. "John told me about what happened to Lyla and baby Sara." Felicity said in a soft voice as she walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well actually, he didn't exactly tell me just like that I mean, he was beyond furious and he bassically yelled well practically blurted it but still that's-" I let out another sigh and let my head drop forward into my hands immediatly cutting her off. "I don't know what to do." I replied softly. "I feel like everything I've worked so hard for is now falling apart." I felt Felicicty beginning to rub my shoulder for support but it didn't help. "I've let Thea down. I should've been there to protect her from Ra's."

"Oliver, you need to stop blaiming yourself." Felicity replied softly and I could tell she was trying to make feel better, but to tell the truth it really wasn't helping it was only making me feel worse. "Thea's my baby sister." I said lifting my head up now to look at her. "I'm supposed to be the one to protect her, and I couldn't even do that. I failed in keeping my family alive." "Oliver-" I cut her off and stood up now from the chair.

"Do you have any idea what's like to be out floating on the sea and watch as your own father shoots himself in the head in front of you so that you could live? or to watch as your mother sacrifices herself for you as a madman murders her in front of you and your little sister?" I saw tears starting to well up in Felicity's eyes from behind her glasses as she shook her head. "My parents may not have been the ones that Thea and I thought they were, but they didn't deserve to die the way they did. And I'll be damned if I'm going to just sit around and watch as my little sister is executed in a damn jail cell, because of something that happened that was out of her control."

I started walking away when I felt my cell phone go off. Reaching for it I looked at it and saw Lance's Id at the top. "This is Oliver." I said greeting him. "Oliver, it's your sister." The tone in Lance's voice nearly made me fall to my knees. "What happened?" I asked urgently. "Is she okay?" "I don't know." Lance replied in sorrow." She fell unconcsious, and wasn't responding or breathing. I think she's in some kind of a coma."

* * *

 **{Thea's POV}**

There I was, drifting back and forth down the halls of the Queen Mansion as if I had never left. Time around me seemed to slow down as though I was still that same insecure girl who was always up late at night wondering if her big brother was alright and when he would come home. My legs seemed to carry me throughout the hallway as though I was somehow locked inside an entirely different world, I heard a voice that made me nearly stop dead in my tracks. "Thea?"

Turning my head in the direction of the voice, it was then and there that I saw Tommy smiling at me just like he always did. I couldn't believe it. Tommy was alive? How? What in the world was happening here? The last I had heard from Ollie was that Tommy had died during the Undertaking along with the other unlucky 500 innocent people that got caught in the crossfire of Malcolm sick and twisted plans to avenge the death of his wife.

"I was just looking for your brother." Tommy continued as though I was listening. "Have you seen him?" I shook my head to clear away the memories of that horrible night, and tried to focus on other things. "You okay Thea?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice. "You seem a little distracted or something." I tried to nod my head, but an overwhelming nausiating feeling began to overtake me nearly causing me to fall to my knees. "Thea!" I heard Tommy's voice calling out my name as I felt him catch me before I could fall to the ground.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" I tried to answer, but I could suddenly feel the overwhelming urge to kill again hitting me like a ton of bricks. _No!_ I thought trying to fight against it. _Not again! No! I won't do it! I won't harm my family!_ My vision began to grow blurry, and my head began to pound with aching tension. The more I tried to fight against it, the more viscious the urge to kill became. "Thea? Thea, can you hear me?" Looking up at Tommy now through my hazy vision of pain, I realised now that no one was holding on to me as everything around me seemed to almost fade away as though I was somehow locked inside a really bad nightmare. "No! Not again!" I cried out loud as I clutched my head in my hands as a stream of tears began to run down my cheeks. "I've already killed Lyla and baby Sara! What more do you want from me?! Why me?!"

* * *

 **{Oliver's POV}**

"Come on Thea," I whispered silently as I sat down in the chair beside her hospital bed and wrapped my hand in hers. "Please wake up sis, I need you. The team needs you. Come on Speedy." I let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair trying to obviously wrap my brain around what could possibly be happening to her, but then a thin line of blood suddenly appearing on Thea's chest caught my eye. "What the?" Upon closer examination I could immediatly tell that it was a self inflicted wound as though Thea was trying to harm herself. "Come on Speedy!" I whispered to her urgently praying that somehow she could hear me. "You can do this. Come on Thea, Fight! Don't let it win against you!"

Suddenly I could see the wound on her chest beginning to grow and the blood now began to seep out onto the bed. I could hear her breathing starting to become shallow and labored, and immediatly I began to panic as a wave of fear ran through me. Intensified only by the sudden alarm in her heart moniter spiking, and I felt the blood in my veins rush cold with terror as a group of doctors and nurses now began to swarm inside the room to aid her. Their voices became distant and my vision began to waver almost as if I was far away from them. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Said a nurse with long blonde hair as she led me outside the door of the room. "We'll come and find you in the waiting room once your sister is stabulized."

I ignored her and tried to move away from her but she kept insisting that I leave. "Please, I can't leave her." I said pleadingly. "I'm sorry Mr. Queen, but I can't authroize that." The nurse continued as I took a glance at my little sister's lifeless body, and could see the steady rythym of her heart moniter beginning to slow before finally ceasing all together as a steady hum reached my ears. "No..." I felt every bit of my body inside slowly turning numb, as the thought of losing the only family I had left in the world had just about killed me. Right now all I could think about was, _God why can't that be me lying in that damn hospital bed? Why does it have to be my baby sister? Why Thea?_

* * *

 **{Thea's POV}**

As I felt Tommy's grip on me suddenly loosen I now began to get the sinking feeling that something wasn't right as my vision began to blur and all at once I found mysef now floating above my own body lying motionless inside the ER of the hospital witha bunch of doctors and nurses trying to resistate me back to life.

"We're losing her!" One doctor called out and immediatly my thoughts turned to Ollie. I couldn't leave him. He was still my big brother and I knew that I had to be strong and face whatever justice was waiting for me for the crimes I committed. Flashes of Lyla and baby Sara shot through my brain now followed by a hallucination of Tommy floating above me with his hand on my shoulder. "It's not your time sis." He said gently. "Tommy I-" I began but Tommy cut me off and gently rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "I know that you blame yourself for everything that happened Thea, but none of this was your fault. Your mother did what she had to do to keep you and Ollie safe, and I did what I had to do to keep not just Laurel safe, but you and Ollie as well. You guys were always more like family to me compared to living life with dad."

Tears began to flodd inside my eyes and as much as it pained me to admit it, Tommy was right. It wasn't my time yet. Ollie and I needed each other to get through this. It was Team Arrow against the world, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"I love you Thea." Tommy said as a blinding flash began to overtake me. "Take care sis, and keep Ollie in line for me would you?" I nodded and smiled a sad smile as the blinding flash of light consumed me and when I opened my eyes I found myself surrounded by several doctors and nurses all staring at me with wide expressions etched on their faces. Complete and utter disbelief. "How is this possible?" One doctor asked. "I could've sworn she was dead." "Someone go and get Mr. Queen and get him in here right now!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What will happen to Thea now? Will she have to serve jail time for Lyla and baby Sara's death? Wil Roy make a surprising return? Stay tuned to find out more. Also So Sorry this took so long to update, but I hope you are still enjoying the story and I hope to continue this fairly soon. Any Ideas and suggestions you have please feel free to PM me and let me know. **


End file.
